Artemis (Skyfire)
Timeline: Modern-Futuristic Pyhrria Appearance Her scales have been described as liquid Moonlight, silver as the light she hunts under. Maybe this is true, yet there are hints of darkness under those beautiful scales. A black tiny washes gently over those scales, like dark water over a silver beach. The soft grey of her stomach is a perfect blend of silver and black. The colour compliments Her silver scales. Yet there is more beauty to her then the colour of her scales, her eyes, gentle as the summer sky, seem to glow, as if lit from within. They are two sets of brilliant Sapphire set against the silver of your face, a mixture of all shades of blue, dark and light. Her two horns, black and gently curving backwards, resemble a NightWing's. Her talons resemble small half moons, shining silver in moonlight. Her body is the one of a IceWing, sleek, graceful, yet her tail curls to a harmless point, missing the sharp spikes of a IceWings. Her wings are large, perfect for gliding while waiting for unsuspecting prey. Her only piece of jewellery is a simple bracelet of black metal set with a silver crescent moon, but that is all you need. A black hood covers her, hiding your face from the world. On your back is her silver bow and arrows, and her quiver decorated with moons, cats and branches in black and white threads. Personality Artemis.... I told you that your father doesn't want you to practice with your bow and arrow.... - Artemis's mother Artemis is a hunter, constantly alert and wary, ready to leap into a fight at a moments notice. This makes it hard for dragons to relax around her, scared by her never-ending watch. This skill, the ability to be alert and ready at all times makes her a highly prized assassin. Or it would if Artemis didn't think that the lowly position of a assassin was too far beneath her. Artemis was raised to think she is above everyone, and unfortunately she believes it. She may help the poor but she still thinks of herself as something higher. Some may say this is the reason she distances herself from others. Artemis is a very private dragon, rarely telling of her troubles or secrets. But it is not that Artemis isn't kind, she freely gives out her wealth, feeling pity for those she considers lower then her. She is distrusting though, and hunts and lives under the cover of the night so she can avoid dragons. Because of this she is awkward in any kind of interaction with dragons, and slightly crazy due to her lack of interaction. She is rude as well, snapping and insulting if she gets irritable, whigh is often, if she happens to meet someone on her travels. She's rarely forgiving of any kind of flaw, and can see, insensitive about such things. History She was adopted by the NightWing royal family to show exactly how much they supported hybrids of all kinds. She was raised as a princess, and was legally one, though she would never come to the throne, and was not allowed to do so. Still, she never let this bother her, and grew to believe she was above all others, except the other royal families, including her brothers and sisters. She was shunned, though she didn't realise it until later, and when she did she grew angry and bitter, hating her siblings for the disrespect they and the other royal families showed her. She began to stop appearing during dinners or diplomatic meetings, both of which she was required to attend. She began training with her fathers guards, auickly overtaking them in sped in flight and archery, both of which her parents disapproved of. Eventually her mother confronted her about it, provoking Artemis until she flew into a rage and fled under the cor of the night. Too scared she would be bought back and killed for treason, Artemis continued to live at night, eventually becoming entirely nocturnal. Numerous myths now surrond Her, with even her old family not realising her identity, believing her dead. Relationships Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids